


Мистер Оранжевый

by fandom Tarantino 2020 (fandom_Tarantino)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Digital Art, Digital Painting, Don’t copy to another site, Embedded Images, Fandom Combat, Fandom Combat 2020, Gen, Illustrations, Physical Disability, Portraits, Post-Canon, Scar, fanfic illustration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tarantino/pseuds/fandom%20Tarantino%202020
Summary: Иллюстрация к тексту "Апельсины, персики и огнемёт"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36
Collections: ББ квест + иллюстрации (fandom Tarantino 2020), Внеконкурс 2020





	Мистер Оранжевый

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Апельсины, персики и огнемёт](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25387594) by [azzy_aka_papademon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azzy_aka_papademon/pseuds/azzy_aka_papademon), [Varda_Elentari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari). 



> Автор: mViktoriart [VK](https://vk.com/mviktoriart), [twitter](https://twitter.com/mViktoriart), [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/mviktoriart/?hl=ru)
> 
> [Мастер-док со всеми работами команды и актуальным деаноном.](https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1dEdP6v26-Y84mUfsGYam42alBvj_13nqA_9U_hwyzlY/edit#gid=745654060&range=A3)

[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/36Sh6.png)


End file.
